Kiku Karasu, The Crysanthimum Crow Shippuden
by AsheiUchiha
Summary: "Who are you? What do you want!" Kiku called to the darkness "Hmmm, I was wondering when you would ask that my darling. I am the nothingness of the night, I am the chill in the air, the monster of the dark, and the shadow of men. I'm killer of innocence, and taker of lives." He chuckled darkly. "You may call me Saburo." "Why are you hear?" She glared. He chuckled darkly,"For you."
1. The demon consumer

Ok so the story starts back up during Shippuden time! yay, so Im going to leave a link to what Kiku looks like! xD Some of my other characters are in there too that will be joining the story, some aren't in there yet cause im still working on them. On with the story!

* * *

Kiku jumped from one stump to another, her black cape blowing in the wind as she hopped from one end to another.

_Three years, its been three years since I have seen Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. I wonder how big they got._

_**Probably pretty big and more mature.**_

_Naruto mature? Maybe in 30 more years!_

Karasu laughed at that as Kiku traveled to Kanoha, home. Kiku had accomplished so much in her 3 and a half years of training. Not only did she meet new people but she had a new home away from home. The village that worshiped Karasu that had died out was renamed. It was by the man who took Karasu for learning, his name was Katsuo. They decided to name it the Sukai village. There she met many people and became quick friends with them. She had discovered something that she could use and people with the Rinnengan made paths, she could only get 2 paths (Like Nagato's 6 path's of pein Kiku can only do 2) The only problem was her Rinnengan was weaker then it should be... If she used to much of it, her eyes would be in un-bearable pain and possibly bleed. She had to do allot of research on it and discovered all the abilities it could do. With her Rinnengan ability she has just as much chakra as Naruto though she is still not as strong as him. She knew lots of wind and water jutsu's and there were a few newer ones.

Her way was a bit different then the earlier Rinnengan user's paths. She would get a dying body and use a demon spirit mixed with a little of her own and fuse it to that person. They would share each other's memories and form an inseparable bond. With sharing her own spirit she is capable of entering their mind and control them if need be but does not do this often. She had a girl path and a male path, both having her colored hair and golden eyes. The female was named Unari, who was mixed with a wolf demon that she made a contract with. She had met her as she was dying from being beaten and many unspeakable things by men and offered her a new life. Unari agreed and Kiku made the bond. Unari wore a deep blood red fighting Kimono, a black mask over most of her face like Kakashi, red nails, pins that held her hair up, and a wolf tattoo on her neck. Her male path was named Duma who had been a cheetah demon. DUma was her best friend in Sukai village but was taken down by an Akatsuki member named Sasori who poisoned him. With no cure Duma was dying and Kiku made him her second path. Duma was at the moment thin but slightly muscular (She planned to get him more fatter and buffyer!) He wore a dark blue shirt and black pants, on his hand was a cheeta tattoo.

One of her paths stayed at the village, they could transform into their animal form or could summon other wolf/cheetah demons. Kiku learned how to summon crow's for her advantage. She can now ride on a giant crow; she did a special Jutsu that alowed part of Karasu's spirit out into the bird and she can switch vision's with him. She was on a whole new level now thank's to her teacher and Karasu and she couldn't wait for everyone to see. Kotetsu and Isumo had stayed in the Sukai village for a while longer after I told them I'd take the team back there for vacation and Duma would be staying with her.

She soon arrived in the village, not reporting to the hokage but immediately searching for her teammates. Immediately she saw a body of orange, one of pink, and one of blue and grey and Duma stayed in his spot as he watched with a smirk as she flew off.

"NARUTO, KAKASHI, SAKURA!" Kiku screamed loud causing them to turn, Kiku then smashed into Naurto, who wrapped his arms around her in surprise, " I missed you!"

"Kiku?" Naruto and the others asked, they hadn't seen her since the Incident with Sasuke's elder brother.

"Hi." Kiku smiled at Naruto whose eyes watered. Sakura came out of no where punching Kiku in the face.

"What the hell you bitch!" Kiku snarled, only to see Sakura having tears in her eyes too.

"You left without a word to us!" Sakura said.

"Without a word? I left you guys letters didnt you get them?" Kiku asked rubbing her sore cheek.

"No."

"Wha? B-but I left them at your houses." Kiku said confused.

"That would be my fault." A Lady replied walking up to them with a Hokage hat.

"Tsunade." Kiku said in a sour tone.

"You should respect me young lady!" The woman growled.

"I respect no one but old man hokage, your just trying to replace him." Kiku growled.

"Please excuse her behavior she has been really... touchy about that." Kakashi sighed.

"It's fine, for now. Anyway the letters would be my fault. I had someone dispose of the letters. Lord Hogake had left a note to me to not let any trace of where Kiku was behind. If you want them now you can have them but their kind of useless." She said handing Everyone their letters. Including Sasuke's letter.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_Hey old man, its been fun learning from you. You have taught me well and in many ways. I'm very grateful for everything you have done but something came up. Some one had come to me to offer me training and took me back to their perished village where only he survived. I think I'm going to go get this training and I'm sorry I have not said anything to you in person. Your very dear to me and I may not show it but... Team 7 is all I have left now.. And you're the best father I've ever known._

_Dear Sakura,_

_Your such an annoying fan-girl and a bitch but, I guess you're the sister I never had. Witch I love but Id never would have admitted it to you face to face. That's just how I am... I'm sorry to leave so soon but I must improve my training and must find out what ability I can awaken to protect my precious people. Please understand, I would never completely leave. I'm coming back._

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hey, Naruto. There is so much to say in so little time. You have a big spot in my heart you knucklehead. I care about you a lot and I hope you do well and become the Great Ninja like I think you will. Take care of Sakura and Sasuke the jerk face. Kakashi well he can take care of himself just don't let him read those perverted books too much or he will get as bad as Ero-sennin. I miss you all already.. good luck on your dream Naruto, you would make a wonderful Hokage._

Kakashi, Sakura and Naurto all looked sadly for a moment before noticing the letter to Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Sakura stuttered before tears came to her eyes.

"Hey where is duck butt anyway?" Kiku wondered, looking around, "Don't tell me he ditched, that's so like him the jerk!"

"Kiku." Naruto called, causing her to look at him, "He's gone."

"W-what do you mean he is gone? Is he on a long mission or something?" Kiku asked confused.

"He left.. He left for Orochimaru and cut all tie's to this village." Kakashi said in a sad tone.

"He-he left? How could he leave! What do you mean? You're lying!" Kiku yelled at them, her eyes tearing.

_No! Not my Otouto!_

_**I think they tell the truth Kiku...**_

_No! Shut up Karasu, it's a lie! I-I mean I knew he would leave but not to Orochimaru! That damned Bastard!_

"Kiku..." Naruto called, his own voice filled with sadness and regret

"No! Don't come near me... your all lying..." Kiku said with a glare at them, "This is a sick joke on me for leaving!"

"Kiku," Naruto said more stern, grabbing each side of her arms. She flailed about yelling in anger, "Kiku, he is gone."

Kiku just cried, Naruto pulling her close into a hug. "No... It can't be..."

Another set of arms were thrown around her, Sakura now joining the hug. Kakashi watched his students with his own feeling of dread and sorrow.

_What the hell._ Kakashi thought to himself before hugging his three students also.

"We're never splitting up again! This is our family and family never leave..." Naruto whispered, everyone silently agreeing.

* * *

Kiku sat in her home with Sakura and Naruto, Duma stood there awkwardly.

"So you found each other in Sukai village?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I thought well you know... after she disappeared we thought the worst.. After searching for days turning into weeks turning into months to 3 years they just stopped. I left home to search further and while I was gone our home village was destroyed... I kept looking though and eventually I found her." Duma smiled lazily at Kiku.

After a half hour of talking a knock came to the door and Kakashi walked in, "Yo."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." Kiku muttered in her greeting.

"I got a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Naruto beamed.

"Naruto, Gaara was kidnapped." Kakashi said grimly.

"What?" Naruto roared in anger.

"We are to go and aid the Sand." Kakashi finished.

* * *

Kiku and Duma stood before a big rock formation, sitting next to her was a very large crow summons named Sendo who had flown them there. Kankuro had been poisoned, Sakura and Chiyo had stayed to fight Sasori, and Kakashi and Naruto were dealing with Itachi. Guy's group was somewhere in the distance fighting member's that were to keep them away... Kiku and Duma were the only ones at this formation and she could hear screams of pain inside.

"_I sense something close by. It is in that rock formation."_

"Thank you Sendo. We must blast through it." Kiku informed as Duma pulled out an explosive. He threw it quickly and blew the entrances up as Kiku and him jumped and ran in.

As soon as they did that they came crossed a very large opening in the cave where a giant statue with its hands stood in the air, on each finger stood a shadowed person surrounded in an odd aura, below them was Gaara who was screaming in pain. As soon as Kiku's eyes landed on one shadow, it turned and glared at her with Rinnengan eyes.

"T-thats the Rinnengan" Kiku gasped out.

_I found someone who had it! I could-_

_**Kiku look out!**_

A white owl lunged at her and Duma tossed her to the side, getting blown backwards.

"Duma!" Kiku yelled before looking back to the people.

_Karasu their...their taking his demon! H-how am I going to fight them! I can't show them I have one too or they'll take you! If I use my Rinnengan then I might have problems..._

"Tobi knows who she is!" A hyper voice called from the shadows. Kiku looked and saw a man in all black with an orange swirled mask. This mask only had one eye hole, kinda reminded her of a lolli-pop.

"W-what? You!" Kiku growled when she remembered him, she had seen him near Sukai village and she and her friends had to steer him away.

"Kiku!" Was all Tobi said as he started running at her.

Kiku was suddenly restraint in her moment of distraction from m.r Lollypop. She was covered in wire's.

"Who is this Tobi." A deep scary voice said, it came from the Rinnengan shadow.

"She's the one her friends called leader-sama!" Tobi said as he stopped running at Kiku, "~Tobi's a good boy~"

"What are you doing here you ugly lollypop thing!" Kiku growled out, secretly she was terrified she might lose Karasu.

"T-tobi's not ugly!" Tobi wailed, She could have sworn she saw tear's floating out of that witty bitty eye whole...

"Your this Kiku Karasu I have heard of hm?" The voice said, Gaara had gone quiet now and she looked at him in fear and worry, "You hold the crow demon within you."

"..."

"It would be in your best interest to answer leader-sama hm" Came the blonde's voice, his hand on her chin forcing her to look into the leaders eyes.

"..." Kiku glared at the leader, part of her wanted to use her own rinnengan but she thought that might be a problem...

"Maybe we should dispose of her? **Or eat her**." A plant man said.

"She will bring Kyuubi hear." a feminine voice called.'

"Then maybe we should keep her yeah." the blonde said again, Kiku was getting irritated with his hand on her, not to mention... wait was it biting her?

"Let go!" Kiku snarled as she struggled, only for the restraints to tighten.

"Not very smart to just barge in now was it yeah." He laughed at her.

"Quiet Deidara."

A Roar was heard from a corner and a very large cheetah came, biting into blonde's arm and ripped it off.

"Duma!" Kiku yelled as some of the figures lunged for the cheetah.

It easily dodged and ran at Kiku and the screaming Deidara who was bleeding now, before it could catch the other arm he moved away, causing the cheetah's fangs to cut her restraint's. She quickly hopped on the Duma cheetah as it lunged for Gaara, barley dodging a furious Deidara and hyper Tobi.

"Tobi will get you!" Tobi yelled as he lunged again, giggling madley but missing the cheetah that ran at the statue.

Kiku jumped off Duma right when they got in the palm of the statue and she put Gaara on Duma quickly, before she could leave though the statue lit up brightly causing her to yell out startled, falling back as Duma jumped out of the way.

A beam of light encased Kiku and she stared up into the statue's glowing eyes, fear enveloping her.

"We have her now." A voice said.

Kiku's eyes were locked to the statue's eyes, she couldn't look away.

"Whats this?"

Spirits floated out of the mouth and began to dance around her, she was surrounded by glowing spiritual forms of the biju, leaving a trail of mystifying gold light.

_**These are demon's they**_ **captured...**

The Biju were all floating around her as whisper's filled her head, horrible tales. She could feel them, feel their rage. It was all so defining and terrifying, it brought tears to her eyes.

"What? I don't understand..." She whispered to them but they continued to surround her. Her vision was blurring as faces flashed, pain and agony, screams and cries. "Stop... I don't wish to see!"

A figure had stepped before her yet she could not see them... the images that were being sent to her blurred her eyes to the world in front of her.

"Shukaku." Kiku whispered as a racoon dog ran around her and Garra's pain filled her along with Shukaku's rage.

The whispers got louder and louder before they stopped suddenly, all seeming to be looking to one person... Kiku turned and locked eyes with the Rinnengan user's eyes. Both staring intently at each other as he was but an arms length away. She couldn't move, she was frozen as his hand raised towards her. Her heart beat faster and faster in fear and panic. If he could do this much damage to these powerful Biju... what would he do to her and Karasu? Before Kiku knew it, her golden eyes flickered in her moment of false rage, making the shadows eyes widen before there was a burst of light, Naruto running in.

"Kiku!" He screamed when he saw her surrounded by light. Her eyes went normal at that, the light disappearing as quick as it came, the statue disappeared along with the shadow's. Kiku fell with a startled yelp, only for Naruto to catch her.

"Are you ok? Your not hurt are you? What was that thing!" Naruto began asking hundred's of question's until Kiku put her hands over his mouth with a chuckle..

"Hush! I'm ok, I'm not harmed, and I don't know." Kiku sighed. "Duma!"

The large Cheeta ran forward from his hiding place, a unconcious Gaara on his back. "We have to get him out of here."

"R-right." Naruto muttered before looking sadly at Gaara "It'll be ok now..."

* * *

The shadowed man had hidden from view of the other's, the female behind him. "What is the matter Pein?"

"That girl, she seem's familiar to me and for a split second, I saw Rinnengan in her eyes." The man known as Pein said, glaring out at the girl as she and the Kyuubi started leaving.

"Your allowing them to leave?" The women asked.

"For now." He said before turning to two of his memeber's, "Tobi, Deidara I have a mission for you."

"Hai Leader-sama!" Tobi said gleefully while Deidara glared hatefully at the wench who took his arm.

* * *

When they had arrived to a safe area, Sakura and an old woman appeared, standing before a none-breathing Gaara. Kiku sat next to him, tears in her eyes. Naruto loosing control on his emotions and crying too. The old women stood over Gaara and a light encased both of them until the women collapsed. Soon Gaara's eyes opened, revealing his aquamarine eyes.

"Gaara!" Kiku grinned from ear to ear, hugging him causing him to do a surprised gasp before looking at all the people around him.

"W-what are all these people doing hear?" He asked, looking on confused over Kiku's shoulder.

"They came for you Gaara." Temari said, tears running down her face.

"For me?"

"Everybody came for you, they were all worried about you Gaara, and they all care." Naruto said with a smile.

"..." Gaara looked to the floor, never in his life had anyone ever cared for him. He didn't even know why Kiku was hugging him, speaking of he couldn't breath.

"Kiku let the boy breath!" Kakashi chuckled as Kiku started hugging tighter.

"Sorry." Kiku pouted before letting go and grinning at Gaara.

_I felt your pain... I felt Shukaku's rage... I felt them, all of them and I've never felt such things before..._

"Why'd you hug me." Gaara mumbled.

"Well I always liked ya sand man, your pretty cute too but I know I couldn't hug you before. Shukaku didn't like me much back then." Kiku winked while grinning but deep down, it was every feeling she got, but most of all was understanding.

* * *

A few days passed after Gaara's retrieval, Kiku lay her new room and looked out onto the balcony. Team seven had decided to buy a home and all live together, there were 5 rooms; one was supposed to be Kakashi's but he said no, one was Naruto's, one was Sakura's, one for Kiku, and finally Sasuke when they brought him home...

_Otouto..._

_**Don't worry Kiku. I'm sure Sasuke is alright.**_

_How do you know... what if I-_

_**Don't even think about going back to the snake! After everything he's done to you?**_

_I'm sorry Karasu I'm just so worried..._

_**Sasuke is too into his revenge to die early. Until he kills Itachi he won't die, I just know it.**_

With that Kiku groggily closed her eyes, dreaming of old days at the Uchiha compound, how her and Sasuke loved playing tag and terrorizing other clan member's. They would run up and down the halls, street's, where ever they could. Even once when they wanted to annoy Shisui by pounding on his door, yelling for him to open up.

_Wait, we never did that._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Urgh..." Kiku mumbled before peaking an eye open, grunting in annoyance.

"Kiku-chan!" Naruto's cheery voice called.

"Hm." Kiku threw her cover's over her head.

"Come on Kiku-chan!" Naruto hollered again, "We are all going out to eat!"

"Common Kiku!" Duma's voice now joined Naruto.

"HM!" Kiku snorted, next her pillow was over her head.

She didn't hear her door click open or the silent tip toeing near her bed.

"KIKU!" The scream sounded near her ear and she let out a loud angered screech.

All through out Konoha you could hear this screech stretching from their apartment to the village gate's where two people entered.

"What was that hm?" One asked, he had spiked brown hair and glowing green eyes behind small glasses.

"I dunno" Came the hyper voice of the other who had spiked black hair and deep baby blue eyes.

"Well Lets go to the Hokage tower shall we Dan yeah?" The brown haired man asked.

"Okay Kenji-sempai!" Dan said cheerily before racing off.

"Dan un! Wait for me yeah!" Kenji roared at the speck of Dan's retreating form.

* * *

"Hey guys~" Kiku said in a sing-song voice to the rookie ten and Duma. Kiku wore a black sweat shirt, black tight ninja pants and a bluish purple ninja skirt.

"Hey." They all replied, Kiku never was one to get close to anyone but her team but she figured she should try to now.

"H-hey Kiku-c,chan." Came the shy voice of Hinata. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino sat next to her.

Kiku hadn't seen Akamaru before really, she never payed any attention to the other's because all she cared about was keeping her relationship with her team close and becoming stronger to protect them. She only briefly saw Akamaru as a puppy, now however he was huge!

"Woah! Is that Akamaru? I haven't seen him since he was a puppy. Akamaru your so cute~" Kiku squealed as she randomly hugged Akamaru who barked happily. Kiku had a very huge soft spot for dog's.

"Uhm yeah." Kiba randomly said, watching Kiku.

Naruto glared over at Kiba, what Kiku didn't know was Kiba had a big crush on her but she was completely clueless. Of course so was Naruto at first until Sakura pointed it out.

"It's been a while Kiba." Kiku said after cuddling Akamaru.

_Huh he's gotten cute._

_**Yuck... How can you like dogs... they kill birds for fun!**_

Hearing Karasu whine like that almost made Kiku laugh out loud but she held it back.

_She's gotten so pretty..._ Kiba thought,_ Her scent is amazing... passion fruit and papaya's._

A tickle on Kiku's hand moved around and she grabbed at it quickly and held it up for inspection, noticing a little bug, "Shino-san I'm not scared of bugs anymore but I don't really want that tickle feeling." Kiku stated before setting the bug on Shino's shoulder.

"What a drag, why is there so many people hear again?" A lazy voice called.

"Shut up Shikimaru just enjoy it." Came a high pitch voice.

Naruto sighed, he forgot Ino was going to be there.

"This is great! Kiku your looking youthful as usual!" Lee's voice popped in.

Neji, Lee and Tenten came next.

"Everyone this is my brother Duma, he is now a leaf Shinobi at the rank of Chunin! I think we should all give him a true Konoha welcome!" Kiku toasted as everyone cheered in agreement.

Soon everyone was sitting next to one another, all eating and laughing, with the exception of Shino and Neji.

Kiba walked up to Kiku, "Hey Kiku I got a surprise for you."

Kiku, whom had been eating looked up, mouth full of noodles. "Wa?"

This made everyone laugh because Naruto was next to her and had done the same. Kiba then pulled out a blue box and handed it too her.

"uh..." Kiku stared at the box.

"It's a welcome back present, I didn't get to see you before till now so..." Kiba muttered before looking away.

"Actually, we all have some." They all said, Kiku looked in confusion, "For you and Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto now looked up, "A welcome back party for us?"

"Yeah, we didn't get to since the mission in Suna. Troublesome." Shikimaru sighed.

"Suprise?" Sakura laughed as she walked up, just getting done with training.

Naruto just stared at a table that was full of presents, "Presents!" Naurto cheered.

Kiku smiled at Kiba before taking his gift and opening it, out popped a white fluffy puppy with gold eyes, "Uhm Akamaru kinda was with a female wolf and she had a litter and my family took them in. I kinda swiped one for ya."

"So cute." Kiku hugged the panting puppy close, " I shall name you Mamoru!"

The dog barked happily.

After they all opened their presence Kiku looked over what they got which were;

Sexy outfit from Ino.

Some specialized book from Shikimaru.

A secret pouch from Choiji that could be hidden anywhere.

The puppy from Kiba.

Some specialised healer ointment from Hinata.

A Butterfly hair pin from Shino that was a beautiful blue color with hidden poison in it.

long hairpins from Tenten that could open to be a sharp needle that was tipped in nockout poison.

A stuffed squirrel from Lee (which is going to be Mamoru's play toy because she didn't like squirrel's.)

And specialized ninja tools from Neji.

For Naruto's gift's every one had gotten for him;

A New outfit from Ino

Ramen from Shikimaru.

More Ramen from Chouji.

A New sleeping hat from Tenten that was an orange monster looking like it was eating his head.

Some new ninja supplies from Neji.

A green outfit like Gai's from Lee.

A small green beetle that had nockout gass in it from Shino.

A small fang from Kiba that goes around ur neck, a blade hidden in it.

And finally from Hinata some healing ointment and a men's braclet with the Uzumaki sign on it.

All in all everyone had a good day, they laughed, danced, talked about missions, training, and anything they could think of. Duma had gotten along great with everyone and from of the looks of it he seemed to be eye baling a certain pink haired medic nin. Kiku giggled loudly at a joke Kiba and Choji told, the sky was now getting dim.

"Hey Kiku" Naurto yawned, "I think its time we head back."

"Yeah." Kiku mumbled before hugging Chouji then Hugging Kiba who got stiff and blushed. Kiku was happily walking off, oblivious.

"Im tired..." Sakura sighed, from her work with Tsunade and training to be a medic plus using all the left over energy at the party she was exhausted.

"Narutooo carry me" Kiku said, hopping on his back. Naruto didn't say anything but continued on till he came a crossed two figures that stood by Kakashi.

"Yo." Came Kakashi's normal greeting, "Uh you see these two ninja's are visiting from a far off place and we are to protect them so they will be staying here. There's no housing available so Hokage wants them to stay in the two open rooms at your apartment."

"What, no way! Thats-"

"Its ok Naruto, I'll move into his room." Kiku mumbled, snuggling into his back too tired to look at the new guest's.

"My name's Kenji Yeah, next to me is Dan." One spoke.

"Hai~" the other said in a hyper way.

"Uhh ok fine just follow me." Naruto grumbled annoyed.

"Naruto, Did I ever tell you how good you smell?" Kiku mumbled, Naruto blushed in embarrassment as the two new people stared over at them.

"U-uhm.."

"Strangely you don't smell like Ramen but like Orange's and pine."Kiku mumbled again, Mamoru barking from her hoodie in agreement.

"Doggie!" Dan's voice shouted.

"Shut up Dan un!" Kenji growled before glaring over at Kiku.

Once they arrived to their apartment Kiku tiredley moved her things into Sasuke's would be room, Kiku had placed all of his old thing's in there witch wasn't much. Some of his old outfits lay there and she also had kept some of Itachi's old things too. Naruto helped, knowing how tired she was and Kiku lay on the bed, to tired to do anything else.

_**Oh Kikuuuuuuuuuu~**_

Karasu's sing song voice woke Kiku from her really peaceful slumber, she growled out loud and snuggled closer to her source of warmth, a feeling of happiness washing over her.

_**~Some one loves to snuggle~**_

Kiku peeked an eye open at this and noticed Naruto next to her snoring lightly, blushing deeply Kiku jumped up with a startled yelp, falling off the bed. This caused Naruto to wake up, wondering what was going on.

"N-Naruto!" Kiku yelled startled.

"What?"

"Why are you on my bed!" Kiku yelled again, this caused the two newbies to come to the door, along with a grinning Sakura.

"Sakura!" Kiku snarled, Sakura was waving a photo in her hands, it was of Kiku and Naruto both snuggled together.

"W-what? Y-your bed?" Naruto turned red and even more then he saw the picture.

"Aww Naruto pervy sage sure has taught you how to get the women, maybe I should show him." Sakrua taunted.

Kiku saw red as she stood up, unaware of her really short shorts and tight body hugging shirt that complimented her breasts, and lunged at Sakura with an enraged yell.

"Give it hear pinky!" Kiku screeched, talking the pinkette.

"Never!" Sakura yelled back, thinking this was too good enough to pass up.

"Stupid pink banshee!" Kiku snarled, grabbing at the picture but not being able to reach.

"Holy hell this is hot." Kenji said blushing beside Naruto as the three boys watched the two women wrestle about the hall.

"Dan's a good boy!" Dan yelled in the mix but stared at the two as well.

"Ahhh I've missed time's like these." A new voice said, sitting on the window seal was Kakashi as he watched on amused.

"Give it!"

"No!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"THATS INO'S LINE!"

"FUGLY PINK HAIRED BANSHEE!"

"UZUMAKI CUDDLER!"

Kiku turned red again and growled loudly "SHUT UP!"

"This is who we are bunking with hm?" Kenji smirked in amusement.

"Might as well get used to it." Kakashi chuckled, "Right Naruto?"

"Yeah..."

This could take time getting used to.


	2. Chapter 2 Guardians: Land of the Moon

Yo everybody, So I did this special chapter! It took me forever's but it's just like the movie! Kiku do that stupid disclaimer.

"Animelover1991 does not own Naruto bla bla bla bla only owns me, Duma, Unari, Shikyo, Mamoru, Morrow, Damien, and all the other characters that were not in Naruto show or Manga. Happy?"

On with the story!

_Kiku thinking._

_Flashback_

_**Karasu talking.**_

**Someone elses demon talking.**

'_Someone else thinking.'_

* * *

_Long ago when the lands were at war, it was the hidden hand of the shinobi that often turned the tide of battle. Even today as peace reigns, shinobi must continue to work behind the scenes defending their lands and people. That's why hear in the leaf village you will find a new generation of young Shinobi apprentices, all dreaming of being the heroes of tomorrow. But for Naruto Uzumaki it's not about being a Hero, it's about training hard in the hopes of someday becoming the Hokage._

Kiku sighed for the hundredth time; every so often she would take a side glance at Naruto who was slouched over.

"Ugh... Ooooh... pant... pant... Man its hot..." Naruto whined, highly annoyed.

"Oh shut up Naruto!" Sakura snapped, "We got our summer uniforms what more do you want? Stop complaining!"

"I hate the heat." Kiku muttered in agreement.

"Just hang in there, the rendezvous point is right up ahead here!" Lee speaks trying to cheer everyone up.

**That's something we all can agree on...**

_Ugh._

Each team member was adorned in different cloths, Sakura had her normal skirt and shorts but her shirt was half done and showed her stomach. Naruto also had somewhat lighter cloths but still that weird yellow/orange outfit of his. Next to them stood Lee who still wore his spandex that was cut sleeveless and the pant legs were to his knees. Kiku wore tight white shorts and a baggy brown shirt... her Headband around her neck.

"ARF!" A small bark sounded on Kiku's head. There sat her puppy Mamoru that Kiba had given her. For a while he had taken the puppy for intense training and that was a few months ago. Since She had Karasu in her and Unari and Duma had a wolf and cheetah Kiku would talk to wolves/dogs and cats. Oh but she hated cats, she was more of a bird person.

**You better be!**

_Quiet Karasu._

"We know." Kakashi sighed in annoyance as a reply to Kiku.

Both Kiku and Naruto had complained about the heat the whole way and it was becoming increasingly annoying.

"Some B-rank mission this is." Naruto sighs.

"This person we're supposed to escort... he's important right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura glanced at their teacher.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Kiku grumbled again, glaring out at the vast desert that they were crossing. Mamoru snorted in response, glancing around miserably from the heat.

"According to Lady Tsunade he is, it's our job to protect him." Kakashi spoke up, "Mean while Neji and Tenten are watching over Kenji and Dan."

"Whatever, I bet he's fat and annoying and was so spoiled with money he thinks he can buy whatever he wants to." Kiku muttered earning a glare from Kakashi.

**Isn't that how most royalty is?**

_Che I bet it is..._

Kiku snickered at that but continued walking as her hand pet Mamoru.

A sound of hooves and Neighing came and hundreds of Coach's passed them before stopping.

"Does he really need all those coaches? What are they for?" Sakura wondered. A door opened and a very large chubby man stepped out with difficulty before having a grin.

"My shopping! I saw so many shops in the land we visited and I HAD to have them! So I just kept buying and buying and before I knew it I ended up with all this, hahaha. I am the prince of the Land of The Moon, I'm Prince Michiru!" He stated with an even bigger grin as he took in the ninja's before him. "And you I take it?"

"What'd I tell you?" Kiku sniggered between Lee and Naruto. Karasu's booming laugh sounded in her head as she took in the sight of the man before them.

"Are from the village hidden in the Leaves your majesty. I am Kakashi Hatake, I'm the squad leader and this is my team." He started as he pointed at every one. "This is Naruto Uzumaki."

"How do you do?" Naruto spoke with a small smile.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Pleasures mine." She smiles cutely.

"Rock Lee."

"Sir!" Lee salutes with a serious face.

"And Kiku Karasu."

"Hn," Was Kiku's only response as she stared off into the distance.

"Arf!" Mamoru let his lounge hang out and panted.

"The five of us are your escort; we are here to see you safely home to your kingdom." Kakashi finishes as Michiru stared at Sakura.

"Well, I can see I'm in good hands, Well hello! Aren't you the pretty one, far to pretty to be a ninja?" Michiru stated kneeling near her.

"Don't be deceived, she's well qualified." Kakashi says with a nervous eye smile.

"You don't say?" Michiru asks "Thank you, I'm glad you've come." He smiles as he took her hand in his.

"Oh that's alright really." Sakura says again, still she's being cute.

"Aweeeee" Michiru takes her hand with both his and rub them, "She's cute!"

This got Naruto and Lee pretty riled up but Sakura just smiled sweetly as she casually crushed his hand.

"AHH!" Michiru began to yell, turning blue before taking his hand back.

_That's what you get for underestimating a girl!_

**Yeah!**

_Ha-ha shut up Karasu you're a boy._

"Like you said, you're in good hands." Kakashi said as Sakura looked innocent with her eyes shut, Naruto and Lee sniggering in he background.

Suddenly two arrows shot out of nowhere, one hit Naruto strait in the middle of the forehead, the next one at Kiku who caught it in midair and snapping it in half.

_What the hell?_

"Defensive positions, take cover! We're under attack!" Naruto shouted as he shot up, Kunai in hand while a toy arrow with a suction cup as the tip was tuck to his headband.

"In real life you'd be dead." A voice stated from the Coach, out came a little boy with black hair and cold indifferent eyes. "Father are they really any use to us? They don't look like much of an escort. Especially not the short one."

"Hey! Wait just a minute there you little hmp!" Naruto tries to rage on but Kakashi covers his mouth.

_Annoying brat__._

**I hate kids...**

"This is Hikaru, I'm sorry about him. You know boy's, their so adventurous and mischievous at this age." Michiru chuckled halfheartedly before turning and going back into his Coach with Hikaru.

"Just deal with it," Kakashi says as he lets Naruto go. "Just remember what Tsunade says, if anything should go wrong we'll have an international incident on our hands."

With a little more talking the group went on their way, each of them took certain spots around the mass of Coach's.

* * *

"_Far away in the southern sea's lies the Crescent Island and on it is the Land of The Moon. A tropical resort famous for its dazzling beaches and luxurious casino's, a paradise on earth. Everyone wants to go there at least once in their life to walk those golden beaches... smell the sea breeze huh, I'd like to go there myself."_

_"Yeah and to gamble in those ritzy casino's right Granny Tsunade?"_

_"Ahem! Never mind!"_

"YA!" A voice suddenly screams from the mountain side, a bunch of rouge's appear to pillage the prince's Coach's. Some even appearing from the ledge they traveled on.

Lee takes quick action and races strait up the mountain with Kiku, he then landed a kick to a skinny one while Kiku rushed after a fat one with a mallet, dodging his hit by ducking under. She kicked his stomach, twirled around with another kick and punch then finishing off with a painful fist to the face. Kakashi rushed over the large Coach's to Sakura whom was pinned by a ninja with two swords, he quickly jumped in-between and kicked the man away as Sakura took on the next ninja only to have Kakashi jump over her after he finished his opponent and kick the man in the head before he could try to harm Sakura.

Naruto flinched as his kunai hit the rouges weapon and lost his balance. He slid down the mountain side until he landed hard on his head on a ledge. Groaning in pain he held his head as he kicked his legs in the air from his upside down position before narrowly dodging a hit. He landed on his feet, sliding down the mountain side, and made a few hand signs.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled as five clones appeared and tackled the opponent, kicking butt in no time.

* * *

Soon they found themselves in a grassy plane with Kakashi walking next to Michiru's window and Naruto glancing at Hikaru who was playing a pink hand held game.

"So... what game are you playing?" Naruto asked as he ignored the chatter of Kakashi and Michiru. "Looks kinda fun."

"..."

"So much for being friendly." Naruto glares. "Fine, be that way."

Kakashi walked slowly and was explaining what a hokage was and how it was Naruto's dream to become the next hokage, that he would risk his life and push himself to the limit every day. From his spot on the back of the Coach, Hikaru glanced up from his video game at Naruto.

"Really? Impressive!" Michiru says in wonder.

"Naw It's not that hard, you know part of our training, not that big of a deal." Naruto chuckles half-heartedly.

"How stupid." Hikaru let out as he glanced at Naruto before going back to his game. At this Naruto glared up at Hikaru, a growl escaping.

"What was that? Did you say something?" Naruto snapped, cupping his ear as if he couldn't hear, "I didn't quite hear you."

Hikaru did not look up, nor did he even acknowledge Naruto. He just sat playing his game, ignoring the world.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled, getting angrier, "You stuck up little-"

Naruto was then stopped as Kakashi's hand went over his mouth. "Calm down you hear?" He sighed as he lectured Naruto for the thousandth time. Hikaru then brought his gaze to Kiku who stood more off to the side; her gaze was continuously scanning the landscape and ignoring the world around her other than that with Mamoru glancing every which way also. He was very curious about her, she seemed distant.

"Oh oh!" Naruto suddenly shouted, this caught Kiku's attention and she looked back to him, "Circus! Circus!"

Kiku smiled at Naruto, "Naruto your such a kid."

"Oh come on Kiku you know you want to go!" Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes. "Didn't you love going to the circus?"

_I haven't ever seen one before. Is it that fun Karasu?_

**You're asking a demon who pays no attention to the trivial things humans have as entertainment.**

_Right..._

"..." Kiku glanced down, causing the group to look at her. "I've never been to one..."

Hikaru glanced at Kiku then Naruto, to Sakura, to Lee, and then to his father and finally at the circus. "Father?"

"Alright, let's go to the circus!" Michiru cheered, this caused Naruto to jump up and down excitedly.

"Believe it!" He yelled before racing off.

"Naruto wait!" Kiku yelled after him, "Ugh... he didn't grow up at all..."

Naruto soon stood yelling and cheering as they watched the circus, two Kangaroos were boxing each other. Sakura stood next to him also cheering and punching the air.

"A right! Left, right!" Sakura cheered, punching the air and accidently hitting Naruto but she didn't notice. Lee was also cheering but sweat dropping as Naruto was slammed to the floor by the fist.

Michiru and Hikaru sat below, both watching and cheering. Kiku was sitting next to Hikaru also into the circus and watching in awe.

"And now for our main attraction, Chamu and Kiki!" The announcer shouted as a large cat and monkey came out doing tricks. Before Kiku knew it Hikaru stood and fired his little toy arrow at the apple in Kiki's hands.

"Whoa! Who did that?" The announcer pondered and the spot light pointed to Hikaru.

He challenged the boy and Hikaru accepted winning, then demanding his prize be Chamu and Kiki. The announcer didn't want Hikaru to have such a dangerous animal but his father thought nothing of it and decided to buy the circus. Kiku stayed behind to help the circus people put their things on the boat while Michiru was talking to the manager who was explaining things. She sighed in annoyance as she glanced at all the useless things Michiru had bought. He didn't even need all this stuff, She thought it was stupid really.

**It was the way he was raised.**

_I hate rich people..._

Now that they were almost done Kiku spotted Hikaru near the tiger, attempting to give him an apple. This caused the Saber toothed tiger to stand and snarl as he stood on his haunches and pouncing. Out of nowhere Naruto sprung forward and tackled Hikaru out of the way before hitting the side of a large orange cargo hold.

"Whew... That was close..." Naruto sighed, Hikaru still clenched in his grasp. "You all right?"

Hikaru got up, "I-I..." He then took off, rounded a corner and ignoring Sakura who called after him.

"Don't thank me I only saved your life is all!" Naruto growled as he shook his fist.

Hikaru just kept running and Kiku took off after him, when she caught up to him he was crying in a corner holding his arm. She walked up to him and he turned his gaze to her.

"G-go away." he stuttered.

_The tiger must have cut his arm._

**Annoying brat, this is why he shouldn't go about bugging stupid cats.**

"You're hurt." Kiku muttered before crouching down and putting out a bandage and some water. Very gently Kiku took his arm and lightly rinsed it, Hikaru watching her the whole time. She took the bandage and wrapped up his arm carefully before standing. "Don't do something like that again. Cats like that can be dangerous and trust little to no one."

"..." Hikaru just looked at her before looking away.

Kiku stood after she finished bandaging his arm, ruffling his hair, and then walking off with a small wave.

* * *

Fist the Yacht was not able to handle coming through a storm so they made an appointment and got another boat. As the boat was being loaded everyone sat to rest, Naruto eating some Ramen and Sakura siting on a stump next to him.

"It's hard to believe that women is his mother..." Sakura sighed sadly.

Prince Michiru had not gone to visit Hikaru's mother, hoping she would take him back but was viciously turned down for the fact he still did not change nor new what mattered most.

"Yup, she got sick of living in the palace and left three years ago." Naruto nodded as he ate more ramen.

"Huh, Can't say I blame her. Well... I'm going to see how the loading is going." Sakura said as Naruto 'Okayed' with his mouth full.

Soon Hikaru made his way towards Naruto, who ignored him. "Is it good?" Hikaru wondered.

"Huh what?" Naruto asked clueless until he pointed to Naruto's Ramen cup. "Oh yeah I mean it's not as fancy as to what YOUR used to but I like it."

With a determined look Hikaru walked up to him. "You should be my Vassal"

"Say what?" Naruto asked with an annoyed look.

"Serve me as my Vassal and I'll give you anything you want." Hikaru proposed.

"No way." Naruto glared as he started to walk off, Hikaru following his every step.

"D-don't you like games? O-or toys? If you serve me I'll give you all you could want!" Hikaru explained with his hands in the air to emphasize.

"Look, Stop looking down on people. You can't buy everything you want. Grow up." Naruto growled before walking off more.

Hikaru looked sad and stared at the floor before he narrowed his eyes and shot his toy arrow at Naruto's head. Said person whirled around in anger, face red and steam coming out of his ears as he stormed towards Hikaru.

"That's it!"

"Ahh!" Hikaru yelled as he tried to get away only for Naruto to catch his shirt.

"I don't care if it will start a national war, it'll be worth it!" Naruto roars as he punches Hikaru on the head before letting him fall to the floor.

Tears fill Hikaru's eyes as he starts to cry weather from the pain or shock Naruto wasn't sure nor did he care.

"It's time someone taught you a lesson." He simply states before freezing in place.

"Naruto." A voice growls causing his blood to freeze.

There stood a raging Kiku who glared heatedly at Naruto. "K-k-Kiku!"

"How could you do that!?" She snarls at him, "He's just a kid and he's a prince! I know you're tired of his attitude, so am I, but that does not give you the right to hit him!"

She then goes over to Hikaru, picks him up, wipes his tears before glaring at Naruto in disapproval. "You're going to get it now." She then smiles sweetly while her eyes look amused.

"Wha?"

"Narutoooooo!"

"w-wait Sakura!"

"Did you just do what I think you did?!"

"S-slow down I was just-"

_**PUNCH!**_

There flew Naruto into the water, an Angry Sakura shaking her fist, and a snickering Kiku who held onto Hikaru.

* * *

Soon the ship set sail. A huge feast was prepared and everyone danced and cheered. Naruto, however, was tied up because he had hit Hikaru for being a brat and trying to bribe him. Sakura had gone up to him, teasing him with some food. This made Kiku smirk at him before turning her attention back to the fun. A boy around Naruto's age strolled up to Kiku and smiled. He had dark blue hair like the night sky and deep sea green eyes, adorning his body was a black tuxedo and a light blue undershirt.

"Wouldst thy lady like to dance?" He asked with his hand out, a charming smile displayed on his face.

Naruto turned over and looked at the two, his eyes narrowed.

"O-oh yeah sure." Kiku said with a bashful smile, Mamoru growled at the boy but Kiku hushed him.

"W-wha? Why is he near her?" Naruto muttered next to Sakura, who looked at Kiku and the guy.

"My name is Damien." He said as he pulled her to dance.

"They're just dancing Naruto." Sakura said with a twitch of her eyebrow.

"So!" Naruto growled.

"Geese you act like you do when I was around... Oh Naruto are you falling for Kiku?" Sakura asked with a teasing grin.

"N-no!" Naruto glared at Sakura with a tint to his cheek.

"I think you are." Sakura teased again.

"I don't like her I like you." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto... you know... You know how I feel." Sakura said as she glared at the ocean causing Naruto to get quiet, Sakura looked back to Kiku, "Kiku though I don't know about her, you better make your move soon before someone else does. I heard Kiba has a very big crush on her."

"W-what do I do?" Naruto asked as he watched Kiku dance with Damien.

"That will take time but I'll help you as much as I can. You should just be yourself ok?" Sakura said before getting up, "It's just too bad you won't say sorry to Hikaru, you're missing out on some pretty good food"

"Oh come on Sakura knock it off! I'm hungry, that's not fair!" Naruto wailed pathetically as Sakura at the food that she was showing off to him. "Come on what'd I do?!"

"You can't just go smacking the son of a prince; if you want to be un-tied you'll have to apologies." Sakura sighed.

"No! Not a chance! Nope. NEVER." Naruto hmphed and turned over with a childish pout.

"Too bad," She teased taking a bite of the food making Mmmmm noises.

"Waa cut it out Sakura I'm starving!"

Kiku had a blast that night, dancing and eating. She had the best of time with the circus folk; never did she know it would be this fun. She grinned to herself and plopped on her bed before falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow with Mamoru snuggled into her side.

* * *

**Wake up kid**.

_What's wrong Karasu?_

**Trouble.**

"Wake up Kiku!" A voice yelled.

Kiku's eyes opened blurrily, taking in the sight of a panicked Damien.

"What's going on?" She mumbled groggily, Mamoru yawning next to her before glaring at the boy.

"We need help. There is a storm out at sea threatening to take all of the animals." He spoke as he headed for the door.

"Right I'm coming." Kiku said as she got out of bed in her baggy blue paint and tight spaghetti strap tank top. She ran to the top and a horrible sight beheld her eyes. Thunder and lightning struck the sky and water raged around the ship, the wrath of the sea unleashing its furry. Lee was helping tie down cages, Kakashi helping get the Zebra's. "Mamoru stay inside." She ordered as she then summoned clones to help pull some animal's lower deck, making sure to be careful of avoiding the pulling water.

"LOOK OUT!"

A huge wave crashed into the boat sending Damien over bored with a yell; Kiku glared at the water and raised her hand.

_I'm using the water technique!_

"Water style, giant wave!" Kiku yelled as she formed another wave that held Damien in it, "Every one brace your selves!"

Her wave crashed onto the deck making Damien crash into her with a loud "Omf!"

"You ok?" Kiku asked trying to detangle their limbs and Damien nodded before getting back to work.

"Kakashi-sensei! I have a special move I could use; I want you to tell everyone to hold on a second." Kiku spoke.

"You heard her!" Kakashi shouted as he gathered more people to help.

"Water stile; water barrio!" Kiku shouted as a huge wave of water engulfed the ship and going around the ship in a bubble.

"Kiku what's this?" Kakashi asked surprised, it was like Zabuza's water prison Jutsu.

"I made something similar to Zabuza's Jutsu but instead of making the opponent freeze I could turn it into a barrio of water, my sensei at the other village taught me a lot more water and wind Jutsu's and some snow/ice Jutsu's." Kiku replied, "It takes a lot of chakra to control such a big barrio Kakashi-sensei so hurry!"

"Let's go!" A voice yelled as everyone started moving the animals again. After almost all of the animals were moved the Jutsu started to fade witch caused Kiku to let go, her chakra almost depleted. She still hadn't mastered the technique and so it consumed almost all of her chakra and she could not call upon Karasu's all the time, she had to learn to fend for herself. Turning, she spotted Hikaru trying to get to Chamu. Neither noticing the huge wave coming.

"Hikaru!" She yelled running tiredly over to him, trying to help him get the cage open. They both fumbled with the keys before opening the cage and Chamu ran. Both smiled in satisfaction until a wave hit causing Kiki to go overboard with a screech. Kiku held tightly to the railing of the boat, the wave was threating to consume her very being and suddenly she was enveloped with water before it ended. With a flash of lighting Hikaru suddenly disappeared in the wave. Kiku was able to barley catch him with Chamu holding her shirt. Both were staring out at the sea below, lapping at the boat harshly. Her heart pounded hard and fast as she took in the sight before her, if there was one thing she feared it was water, despite knowing how to use water Jutsu's she could not swim. They thought they were safe as Chamu began to pull them up, However another wave hit causing Chamu to lose his grip and Kiku and Hikaru go over the edge.

"Help!" Kiku screamed, not having enough energy to fight the waves.

"Kiku!" She heard Naruto yell out for her.

Kiku coughed in her panic, "I can't swim!" Kiku cried as the water drug her under.

The water drug her under its dark and cold depths. Pain began to fill her chest as her lungs demanded air and stung her like knives. She couldn't see or feel anything as she fell deeper and deeper into the sea.

_Karasu... this is it..._

_**K...ku.**_

Even Karasu's voice was fading fast as her body lurched before she could hold her breath no more and gasped for breath... water immediately filling her lungs as she choked and gaged before her eyes drooped.

* * *

"I'm sorry..." A voice came but she couldn't see, Kiku was still in darkness.

"It's ok, don't worry alright?" A girls voice this time. Sakura.

"It was an accident." Kakashi's voice came, "Right Naruto?"

Silence was his answer.

"Come on Naruto, he tried to help!" Lee said in a stronger voice.

"..."

"Don't worry Hikaru. He's just worried alright?" Sakura tried to say in a soothing voice.

"I didn't mean to!" Hikaru cried, he sounded so stressed.

"W-where am I?" Kiku woke after listening to their conversation.

"Kiku!" Hikaru cried, falling forward into a hug fallowed by Naruto, Sakura and Lee. Even Mamoru, Chamu and Kiki were there near her.

"W-wha? H-hey! What's with the touching? Oi knock it off will you!" Kiku yelled flustered but they ignored her.

"We almost lost you." Kakashi spoke as he watched his students. "Again..."

"Uhm..."

"Luckily Naruto knows CPR!" Hikaru cheered as he smiled at Kiku.

"W-what?" Kiku turned five shades of red and looked at Naruto who had his eyes wide before looking anywhere but at Kiku.

"Yeah I taught him a while ago." Sakura smiled.

"Ok well Uhm... D-do you mind letting me up?" Kiku muttered frustrated.

They all smiled and let go.

"What did I miss? I seem to pass out a lot..."

"Well..." Kakashi began "We made it to the Land of the moon; we were just waiting for you to wake up. Now that you're up, let's get going!"

"Right." The team said.

* * *

Before it could get dark again they were soon on their way, Michiru and Hikaru in his Coach, the team surrounding them. The circus had decided to wait because they needed to get everything ready.

As she walked next to Kakashi, Kiku glanced around nervously.

_It's too quiet._

_**Yeah, something's not right. Where are all the humans? Shouldn't they be out and about in such a...noisy place?**_

_I'm not sure... I've only ever known Konoha and Sukai village._

"Kakashi-sensei where is everyone? Something doesn't feel right." She whispered to Kakashi who nodded his head.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." He murmured back as he casually studied his surroundings.

"How strange." Michiru frowned from his Coach. "This place is usually bustling, where did everybody go?"

"This place is like a ghost town." Sakura added in as she glanced around also.

Soon they found themselves at the castle, standing in the court yard Michiru frowned in disappointment. "Not much of a welcome home..."

A that a man in ugly pink clothing, with ugly hair, beard and an ugly follower stepped out of the doors, Kiku felt uneasy as she kept glancing around nervously with Mamoru sniffing around.

"Shabadaba!" Michiru greeted warmly.

"Well well if it isn't prince Michiru back from your travels. I'm sure you must be exaughsted." The ugly man spoke. "You and young Hikaru are well I hope?"

"Yes we are quite well thank you, what's going on? Why is the town so empty?" Michiru wondered with a frown.

"..."

"Shabadaba?"

"..."

"Ah Where is my father? Is something the matter? Why did he not meet us?" Michiru glanced around with an even deeper frown.

"The kind I am afraid." Shabadaba spoke before pausing. "Is dead."

He grinned sadistically at that as Michiru gasped. Just then the doors burst open and the group found themselves surrounded by soldiers.

"What's going on!?" Kuku snapped as she pulled out a Kunai, Hikaru attached to her leg in fright and Mamoru growling in apprehension.

"I rule in the land of the moon Now, Which means there is no need for you anymore prince. Kill them all now!" Shabadaba yelled.

With a battle cry the soldiers charged, "All of you get ready!" Kakashi hollered as they took fighting stances.

Lee rushed into battle, punching and kicking expertly in midair as he took out solder after solder. He dodged hits and kicked back before turning to the last one he faced and landed a hard punch in the nose causing blood to splatter and the man to fall to the ground.

"AHH!" Michiru hollered as a sword came at him and Hikaru. Kiku, thinking quickly, jumped in and kicked the man in the head, forming hand seals and hollering "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five Kiku's appeared with angered expressions as they surrounded Michiru and Hikaru, ready to protect them. Still they ended up cornering Michiru but Kakashi intervened and blew them all away with ease.

"Prince Michiru get back in the coach. Kiku guard the Coach!" Kakashi ordered.

"Right! Come on Michiru, Hikaru to the Coach!" Kuku ushered them before locking them in on.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled as she dodged hit after hit punching one guy and jumping in the air before tossing a paper bomb causing the area to explode.

"Drive the coach hurry!" Kakashi told the driver who nodded.

Kiku jumped on top with her clones surrounding it to protect them, Naruto with his clones kicking butt.

The coach then took off but was followed; Kiku did her best to keep them off until the driver ended up falling off. Her clone took the driver's place while she and the four other's attacked the guards on the walls of the coach that were trying to shatter the glass. Michiru held Hikaru close in horror and fear, his heart pained by betrayal and sadness and fear.

"Kakashi!" Kiku screamed as more advanced, she couldn't use Karasu yet and she couldn't get rid of them all on her own, drive the coach and protect the two inside.

Kakashi rushed over and bulldozed into the crowed, nocking all the soldiers off with ease.

"Don't look now but hear come reinforcements!" Naruto hollered through the chaos.

"For which side?" Kakashi wondered as he dodged a hit.

A huge metal contraption rolled in a few soldiers came out; one brown haired and eyed man ran out and attacked the other soldiers.

"C-Captain Koriga!?" One enemy soldier yelled in shock and disbelief.

"What are you waiting for? He's a traitor! Kill him now!" Shabadaba yelled from inside the building, hiding like a true coward.

"I am no traitor!" Koriga yelled in fury before deflecting a blade that came his way. "Come to your senses!"

Dodge, block, kick.

"It's Shabadaba who's the traitor!"

He hit a man down, stabbing his blade next to the petrified guard's head.

"This is madness! We're all brothers in arms!" He roared in fury.

Kakashi quickie intercepted a bald that was meant for Koriga and kicked the enemy back, him and Koriga now stood back to back.

"Thanks, who are you anyway?"

"Leaf Shinobi, Prince Michiru hired us for protection."

"I see, then I'm glad your hear."

"We need to move, fast. Can you drive that coach?"

"On it."

Koriga jumped onto the coach, "I'll take it from hear, care to take care of stragglers?"

Kiku nodded and jumped onto the top of the coach and began to take care of followers as they charged out, Kakashi stopped at the gates and let loose his Sharingan eye before summoning earth to shoot up and block the exit.

* * *

From a balcony four figures stood, analyzing what was before them.

"Well." A deep rumbling voice sounded from a man with blue eyes and orange hair.

"Yeah." A tiny girl smirked, white hair back and pink eyes criticizing what was before her.

A fatter man stood silent, beady black eyes and messy black hair. "They're not bad."

"This is un-acceptable! We let them all get away! BLAST BLAST BLAST!" Shabadaba stomped his foot like an angry child.

"They had good body guards." The orange haired one spoke as he watched out a window.

"What?! Is that all you have to say?!" The older man screeched.

"Calm down." He spoke calmly. "They may be strong, but we're stronger still. I have no doubt we can handle them."

"I hope so; it would be rather annoying that I paid you all that money for nothing Ichidate." Shabadaba growled.

"Hm."

* * *

"I see." An old man muttered from under his blanket, there before them was team seven, Michiru, Hikaru, and the rebel soldiers. They all stood before their wounded king. Half of his body was encased in stone and was slowly and painfully killing him... There was nothing Sakura could do. "So it was you who protected them? My friends...I thank you all. Tell me...how fairs the land of the moon?"

"Not well your majesty... it appears that soon the whole island will be under their control." Kakashi replied.

"I see..." The king spoke sadly before turning his tired eyes on Michiru. "Michiru, what comes to your mind when you think about this land of ours?"

"Its wonderful place, beautiful, prosperous, and wealthy. "He replied sadly to his father.

"So it seems... Yet, I see now that happiness and wealth are not the same thing. Joy, happiness, our hopes and our dreams. A place of peace and harmony. That is the place I envisioned, I had hoped Shabadaba shared my dream but I could never get him to see it... such a pity."

"I don't think I understand it either papa, you sound just like Amaiyo."

"I had hoped she would be a good influence that with a little time her comment since; I had never dreamed she would be the one to give up... Yes that's right, what really matters. Michiru? One request, my last wish." The king rasped.

"What?" Michiru gasped.

"Grandpa no!" Hikaru yelled as he and his father knelt next to the king.

"It is very important what I have to tell you my son; this isn't the way I imagined it happening. I now it will be hard but you must face it... Starting now... you are the king..."

All began to cry in their sorrow, their king was dying. Naruto and Lee tried not to as Sakura covered her face, head downcast with Kiku hugging her... death was not a good thing that Kiku liked to witness... She held to Sakura tighter as Sakura cried into her.

"You leaf village Shinobi." He called tiredly.

"Sir." Kakashi knelt before him.

"I know I have no right to ask this of you, but as you are an honorable man I make this last request." He spoke slower and slower.

"Of course." Kakashi agreed.

"Take care of them... Protect them... please."

"With our lives your majesty" Kakashi swore.

"I thank you. Michiru...I deepened on you..." With that the king let out his final breath and closed his eyes as the cold hands of death took him in its arms.

"Papa!" Michiru wailed into the night as the others bowed their head.

The King of the land of the moon was dead.

* * *

"Do you think you understand what your grandfather was saying?" Naruto asked Hikaru as they gazed at the stars, Hikaru shook his head. "I think I do. It's about what happens hear in your heart."

With his hand Naruto placed it where Hikaru's heart would be and smiled sadly before Naruto stood and looked at the sky. "Back in the village old man Hokage was like my grandfather. He kind of looked after me when he was alive and after he died it's like he left everything for me to take over, that's why one day, I WILL become Hokage. You're Grandfather and eventually your father will leave it to you and that is something precious."

"I-if it's that precious... I don't know if I'm ready."

"One day when I become Hokage and you become the king our villages will be united. That way we can help each other when we would need it. You'd do the same right? From this time on, we'll be friends forever."

"Right." Hikaru smiled as he hooked his pinky with Naruto's. After a while Hikaru retired to bed but Naruto stayed outside.

Kiku came out and sat next to him and laid down beside him, watching too.

"They're so pretty..."

"Yeah."

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

Kiku sat up and he fallowed, she stared into his blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you. You know f-for saving me back on the boat."

"Huh? O-oh! Yeah no p-problem, Believe I-it!" Naruto muttered before rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I should thank you properly." Kiku said with a smile.

"Eh?"

Kiku grinned before leaning close to him, and kissing his cheek. Naruto froze his eyes wide and his hand on his cheek. Kiku smiled and blushed, "Thank you Naruto, for everything. Your one of my best friends and most important people."

With that Kiku laid back down with a grin before falling asleep.

"S-she, Kiku you-"

A soft snore answered him and he looked to see her asleep with a small smile.

"Kiku..."

* * *

_"This is Sakura I'm at point A."_

_"Lee at point C!"_

_"Kiku at point D."_

_"Naruto at point E Believe it!"_

"Good, we are all set. Kiku you're our eyes in the sky." Kakashi said as he glanced up at the sky, there sat Kiku on one of her crow's watching over the land as Mamoru sat in Hikaru's shirt.

"There should be a boat coming for us to get us to a ship hidden in the bay." Koriga explained before pointing out the boats that waited for them and the soldiers in it.

"Right, let's move out!" Kakashi ordered as they ran with Michiru and Hikaru.

Michiru did not even move and inch. "Come on! We have to go!" Hikaru pulled and pulled before Michiru sighed and got up, then began to ran

"H-hey wait up... guys, don't run so fast." Michiru panted, he was tiring quickly and stopped.

"Father!" Hikaru turned back and pulled his arm, "We have to keep moving!"

"Ugh," Michiru panted as he grew even more tired before stopping.

"Go on ahead." Kakashi spoke to the others as he and his team tried to get the new king off his fat butt.

"Get up!" Naruto growled.

"I know! Just a minute!" Michiru panted.

With a sudden alarmed Caw nearby soldiers came out of nowhere, taking Michiru.

"Help!"

"Prince Michiru!"

Suddenly three ninja flew from the forest and a small girl threw a bomb at them, smoke enveloping the area as a few more ninja's began to appear to get to the boats.

"Are you really that stupid?" The girl giggled.

"We knew you'd arrange for a boat. We've been watching the shore line all day. Now then hand over the prince and his son." Ichidate commanded.

Naruto huffed and glared at the annoying man before him, "Yeah like that will ever happen now get lost!"

"Hmp, aren't you the spunky one." Ichidate spoke before appearing behind Naruto in a flash, kicking him to the side and running at him. He dodged every hit Naruto sent and sneered "What's wrong? What are you swinging at?"

He then slammed Naruto into the ground before laughing only for Kakashi to appear behind him with a Kunai to his throat. "That's enough." Kakashi spoke dangerously.

"Oh really?" Ichidate grinned as fat ninja appeared and hit Naruto a crossed the sand. He didn't stand a chance with the high speeds coming at him before hitting him again and again; into the air before kicked into the sand face first.

"You'll pay for that." Kakashi snarled before attacking.

"AHHH HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO!?" Lee yelled as he went after fat man.

"Lee wait!" Sakura yelled before sensing someone behind her.

"Feeling left out?" Sakura turned to the girl who spoke. "HI"

"Leaf village Shinobi huh? They say you're good but are you as good as I am?" Ichidate wondered curiously.

"One way to find out." Kakashi spoke.

"Hm."

The two then shot towards one another, each hitting the other before waiting. Kakashi didn't even land a hit but his arm was suddenly cut. Sakura dodged confidently before being cut with nothing.

_I thought I dodged that?_ Sakura thought.

_Why am I moving... so slow?_ Lee pondered as everything seemed in slow motion yet the others in fast-forward.

_Something's not right. _Kakashi thought to himself before his eyes narrowed.

"I see, Genjustu. Release!" Kakashi yelled but nothing happened.

"This is not a Genjutsu." Ichidate replies with a smirk as he took Kakashi's arm and turning it into stone.

"I see, it was that paper bomb!" Sakura realizes.

"Right, small but affective isn't it?. An odorless poison that slows the reflexes." The white haired women taunts.

"And until it wears off your all sitting ducks!" Fat ninja spoke as he punched Lee into the water.

With Kakashi wounded Koriga ran at Ichidate and engaged in combat, he did not last long as the cry of Michiru distracted him causing Ichidate to use the moment.

"Captain Koriga!" Kakashi yelled as the man was suddenly turned into stone.

"What an expression on his face. I'd almost say I created a master piece. Almost." Ichidate then sighs as he destroys the stone Koriga to rubble.

"I must say, I had thought this would be more fun."

"Is that it then?" Ichidate says in boredom.

"How disappointing." The girl finishes.

"It's over kid." The fat man replies as he advances on Hikaru.

"They won't expect an aerial attack." Kiku muttered from her place in the air.

_Lend me your Chakra!_

**GO!**

Kiku stood on her crow, preparing a Jutsu she shouted, "Water style: Water dragon!"

The ocean below let out a roar and out came a giant dragon made of water, slashing at the soldiers after Hikaru and engulfing them, drowning them, in water.

"I bet it never accrued to you, that there were more than three opponents." A voice whispered in Kiku's ear.

"Wha-?" Kiku turned and spotted a man behind her with White short hair and amazingly red eyes but before she could comment she was hit out of air, her bird poofing out of existence.

"AH!" Kiku screamed as she plummeted towards the earth.

The man appeared suddenly before her with a smirk and reared his fist back.

_Shit he's fast!_

**Pay attention!**

The fist hit her stomach and she landed hard on the sand beneath, a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth. She stood and coughed, holding her stomach and glared at the man before her eyes widened.

"Y-you were the one named Damien!"

"Heh." He just smirked at her before disappearing again and reappearing in front of her.

She let out a gasp when suddenly Kakashi came out of nowhere, punching the man in his face.

"Damien, don't get too carried away." The orange haired man stated, watching Kakashi.

"Hai brother." Damien nodded before glancing back at Kiku and Kakashi.

"AH!" Hikaru was in the boat as the fat man came towards him, grinning stupidly. Lee had feinted, Naruto unconscious, Sakura was being beat pretty badly. It only left Kiku and Kakashi.

"You get that ugly old man Kakashi, I can handle this one." Kiku whispered as she stared down Damien.

"1, 2, 3"

"GO!"

Both Kiku and Kakashi suddenly disappeared before reappearing behind, Kiku managing to hit Damien forward while Kakashi had barely missed his opponent. He seemed oddly slow.

"Mm you pack quite the hit." Damien chuckled darkly, "Unfortunately, you're not strong enough."

He appeared before her, her eyes wide as he slammed her into a tree. Her neck was restrained in his grasp and she let out a choked gasp and cough. He smirked more before leaning down to her hear.

"I can feel your heart racing through your pulse, such fear you hold." He whispered in her ear. "To bad I have to get rid of such a pretty face."

His hand lay on her cheek before his sword appeared out of nowhere and he stabbed it into her stomach. Kiku's eyes widened and she let out a pained scream that echoed through the area, Hikaru was also screaming as the fat man held him in his grasp.

_KARASU!_

A roar sounded around the area, there appeared Naruto with his eyes blazing red and had fangs baring. Red Chakra surrounded him furiously as he teleported around the area, beating the three crooks. His roar was not the only one heard, Kiku who was pinned by the sword was also letting out an agonized roar. Her eyes turned into preditory gold, fangs appeared, claws in her hands and wings appeared on her back.

"Kiku!" Kakashi called but did not dare come forward.

"**Crow style**," A demonic voice came out of her, "**FEATHER STORM!**"

Hundreds of crows started appearing out of no-where, all cawing in an extreme pitch.

"Run!" Kakashi yelled, he and the soldiers took safety in the forest, Naruto getting Sakura and Lee, Hikaru had been in the water, a boat suddenly over turned on him.

The crows stopped and disappeared, feathers appearing in its place straitening in the sky. There was a small portion of the sky over them covered in blackness that was until Kiku's fist came down and the feathers fell in a fast motion. Many of the enemy soldiers let out agonized screams as the feathers cut into their skins, ripping some to shreds. Ichidate covered himself as the feathers pelted him, his gaze never leaving Kiku's.

"Kiku! Stop!" Naruto yelled as he returned to himself, "This isn't you!"

"**Die**!" The demonic voice continued as the feathers plummeted towards Damien.

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

"Are you just going to throw everything away again?"

Kiku side glanced to see Naruto holding Hikaru by his shirt, he had wanted to give up... having no hope left to save his father but Naruto, Naruto knew better. There was always hope when Naruto was there. After their battle, Damien had escaped before he was hit along with Kongou, Ichidate and that one chick she still didn't know the name of. She finally calmed down when they left and was healed thanks to Sakura.

"Are you just going to just abandon him?" Naruto's voice cracked, " What happened? Was I wrong, I thought you were better than this? You'd just let this all go; your father, even your courage? The promise we made each other... you'd throw it all away... You still don't know what really matters."

"...Alright, let's go. I'm ready let's go save my father." Hikaru said more determined.

"You're on!" Naruto then grinned in excitement and pride.

"Master Hikaru don't be so hasty!" A soldier spoke.

"Relaxed, He'll be ok no harm will come to him I'll see to that." Naruto swore.

"Count me in" Sakura nodded.

"Let us be off." Lee agreed.

"Che, I got a score to settle anyway." Kiku grinned as she stepped forward.

"Are we gunna let these kids show us up? We all made a vow to the late king." Kakashi spoke up as the men nodded.

Suddenly a rustle was heard and Kakashi brought out his kunai only for Chamu and Kiku to appear. "Chamu, Kiki!" Hikaru grinned as he spotted them and hug them.

"Oi Chamu!" A voice shouted before two people spotted the group sitting in the forest.

"Well what do you know, you guys." A circus person spoke.

Kiku sat with a Polar bear as the Circus owner argued with the soldier's. One nuzzled her side and she grinned, another thing she loved was bears. Polar bears especially.

"Awe aren't you a handsome boy?" She cooed as she rubbed its head.

"Your right, your right." Kakashi's voice brought her back to the matter at hand " I don't blame you for being upset. Hey you were promised payment, you should be paid right? Let's see if we could do something about that."

"What are you planning?" Kiku wondered before getting up to join the other's in their discussion.

* * *

"You look so cute Kiku!" A circus women gushed.

Kiku glared and scowled at her as they walked. Kakashi had said she would do better with him seeing as she was still recovering while Naruto and the rest infiltrated the castle from a secret entrance. She sighed in annoyance as she ignored the babbling women. The circus people had dressed her in the same black outfit with a little itty bitty bunny tail as the trapeze people wore. Her hair used to be to her butt and was dark purple was now in the Faison Tamari had her hair... blonde and all. They put contacts in her eyes to make them as blue as Naruto's and covered her Crow tattoo on her neck with some cover-up. She would be someone who would work with the animals seeing as the bears seemed to really like her and she would be doing tricks with them.

**My little Kiku looks so pretty.**

She growled at Karasu's gushing tone.

**Don't be so cranky my little pretty Kiku-channnnn**

_Now you sound like that damned masked lollypop that tried to infiltrate Sukai village! I swear I will mentally tie you up and gag you if you don't shut up!_

**Kiku-chans so meannnnn**

They were reaching the gates now and two guards stood at its post. "What are you doing here again? Get lost!" The guard yelled as he pushed the circus leader away.

"Whoa there brother, we were summoned by your boss for a command appearance." A disguised Kakashi spoke.

"I didn't receive any orders." The guard glared.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" Kakashi asked casually as he revealed his Sharingan eye.

The guard then proceeded to let them in. As they reached the center of the courtyard they began to perform. Kiku spotted Michiru and frowned in worry before doing her role in the act. As they started polar bears began to balance on balls, Zebras and Chamu hopping through hoops and Kangaroo's fighting each other. Kiku balanced on a bear that was on a ball, flipping off and landing on another, then back flipping to another before jumping off to do a three sixty spin and landing on her tip toes like a ballerina would. The crowd cheered as the show went on and on before two men stood before the now crowded courtyard.

"Woo! Hate to end our show but now we've got to go!" two men said at the same time. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3 woooo hate to end our show but now we've got to go!"

"_We're ready guys."_ Sakura's voice said through their ear peace.

"Right, let's get this started." He then signaled Kiku who nodded.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen our grand finally. So sit back and enjoy." Kakashi spoke as he revealed his Sharingan eye.

Kiku spotted Ichidate at the top, he was watching with wide eyes and she knew that he knew what was going on. Kakashi then made a water wolf that began to attack the guards around them. It was her turn to act when the man left Shabadaba to go after Naruto and the rest. Until then she would have a little fun. She then followed Kakashi but made a giant water bear that swept at the enemies.

"Ichidate!" Shabadaba screamed.

"I'm on it!" Ichidate replied as he ran inside with Kongou and the girl. However Damien stayed and watched with excitement as he spotted Kiku among them, laughing her ass off as a fat chick held a guard in a head lock with her arms and in-between her legs then two girls wreaking havoc on a mammoth named Jumbo.

"Right! Left! Right!" Kiku cheered as the kangaroos punched the guards, she then spotted a group harassing the animals and she growled.

"Oh boys." She cooed at them and they turned to look at her, and now four polar bears behind her. "Looks like its meat on the menu tonight my darlings." She purred to the bears that roared and trapped the men, a sadistic laugh escaping her lips as they fell on their asses in fright.

Chamu glared up at the castle and glanced at Kiku before running towards the castle. "Chamu!" Kiku called before following.

"Die!" Kiku hears from the balcony they were now on, Chamu then charges in with a mighty roar and takes Hikaru on his back and fleeing. Kiku followed closely, catching eyes with Damien before sneering then running off through a smoke bomb.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as they reached the top of a tower, however it was a dead end.

"Father!" Hikaru cried as he spotted Michiru. "FATHER!"

"Hikaru look out!" Kiku yelled as a boulder crashed into the roof before Ichidate appeared upon the roof.

"Now then." Ichidate advanced but Kiku ran at him and hit at him, missing before landing in front of Hikaru.

"To get to him you must go through me!" Kiku growled.

"Heh, easy." Ichidate sneered.

**Kiku your no match for this man!**

_Don't underestimate what we can do Karasu!_

"Multi Shadow clone Jutsu!" Kiku yelled as a bunch of Kiku's appeared and all charged at Ichidate, who in turn swatted them away like mere flies.

He then jumped into the air and earth shattered from the roof into the air around him, causing multiple clones to disappear and the rest to stare at the stones in the air. Then they turned into hundreds of shards, getting all the clones and leaving Kiku whom was covering her.

This left her open and Ichidate moved quickly, punching her then kicking her a crossed the roof, slamming her into the floor as Hikaru watched in horror. Suddenly Ichidate got her so hard she flew off the stone wall.

"Kiku no!" Hikaru yelled when Naruto appeared suddenly and caught her.

"You'll pay for that!" He roared as his eyes turned blood read in his fury. "I made a promise, to a friend. I promised to protect them no matter WHAT!"

With his roar air currents shot around him and blew Ichidate away. Kiku stood now as Karasu was trying to take over as well to join the fight. Her eyes turning into Karasu's eyes as wings appeared on her back.

"Hikaru!" Naruto yelled up to Hikaru who was watching his father in shock as his body now hung from a rope. "It's never too late, you can do it!"

"Well here we are again." A voice cooed in Kiku's ear as she was punched.

"You again." Kiku growled.

"Me." Damien grinned as he charged at her.

Kiku jumped over him and kicked the back of his head before landing behind him growling.

"OH so scary." He purred in amusement before getting ready to rush at her when Kiku froze with wide eyes and mouth gapping. "Hm?"

She then began to point behind him and when he turned HUNDREDS of Naruto's came charging in his direction and stampeded over him... and unfortunately Kiku too. When they all dispersed Kiku groaned in pain as she hobbled on one leg to see Hikaru next to her.

"Father!" he cried as he ran to his dad, shaking him awake.

"MMPH!" Michiru shot up, hands to his neck as he and Hikaru got the rope off before he gasped for air. "I thought I was dead."

"Father!" Hikaru cried before hugging him.

"Hikaru…" His eyes twinkled. "Thank you."

"I want one too!" Kiku awed as she hugged both of them caught up in the moment.

"G-ghost!" Shabadaba screamed when he saw Michiru.

"Shabadaba!" Michiru roared and he ran. "Get back hear you traitor!"

Then began a chase between the two as Shabadaba screamed like a little girl.

"So he was the one behind all this?" Naruto mumbled as he went to walk towards them when a hand struck his leg, Ichidate glared with hatred and his hand began to glow as Naruto's leg turned to stone.

Ichidate then threw Naruto a crossed the floor and into the building windows. "Naruto! You ass you'll pay for that!" Kiku yelled as she charged at Ichidate only to be caught by Damien who held her by her hair, pinning her to the floor and held her neck.

"I've had just about enough of you." He growled. "This time hold still!"

"Not... a chance!" Kiku snarled as she kicked him where the sun don't shine. She was able to get away from him and glared in annoyance. "Wind style; Air bullets!"

Bullets appeared in the air and shot at Damien who dodged with ease before rushing at her punching her causing her to fly through the air. She caught herself on the ledge and charged again, landing a hit to his face but he summoned earth like his brother had and shot them at her causing a few to pierce her. "**Crow style**" Her voice came out demonic. "**Internal implosion**!"

Crows shot from her mouth and swarmed Damien, pecking at him before turning red and latching onto him. "**Chaos blast!"**

Suddenly the crows began to glow brighter and brighter before a massive explosion sounded and Damien was sent backwards and into the flood. As he stood he panted in pain, burn marks on his skin. "I'm done playing games!" Damien growled as he charged again.

This time however his hands began to glow like Ichidate's did and Kiku froze in shock as shards shot at her again, shooting through her arms before Damien followed through with a kunai to her stomach, wounding her in the same spot before coming all the way through.

"**Feather storm!"** Karasu took over, angry that Kiku was getting hurt so much. Hundreds of birds appeared again and attacked Damien again before turning into a bunch of sharp feathers and pelting Damien who got scratch after scratch, this time he had not been able to dodge. She spotted Naruto as Damien was pelted, Ichidate was running at him, Naruto couldn't move from his leg being in stone.

"Naruto!" Kiku screamed as she ran at them, jumping in front of him only to be hit by that glowing hand.

"No Kiku!"

"AH!" Kiku gasped as her body began to turn to stone, leaving only the right side of her body un changed Ichidate dropped her as Michiru picked Naruto up when he made Rasengan and they ran at Ichidate, despite being hit by those sharp rocks Michiru ran as tears of pain escaped. Chamu held Ichidate in place as Kiki scratched his face.

"You damn animals!" Damien yelled hoarsely, he was beat up badly but punched Chamu out of the way and threw Kiki before he and Ichidate glanced back at Naruto and was hit away by the powerful Rasengan and was blown away to their deaths.

"It's finally over." Kiku sighed in relief as Sakura appeared and began to heal her.

"We got vacation time!" Sakura grinned in happiness.

* * *

Ok Well that was the chapter! I'm debating on making the next chapter their vacation time but I am un-sure. Well I hope you all liked the chapter!


	3. What's going on?

Kiku- Author-chan does not own Naruto, That's Kishimoto's but she's just playing with him.

Naruto- O.o eh?

Kiku *glomps* Right Naru-chan?

Naruto- R-right.

Author- Third chapter up! Its a bit short but that's ok.

* * *

"Leaf whirlwind!"

"Again!"..

"Leaf Whirlwind.!"

"Yosh go Kiku-chan go!"

"Leaf whirlwind!"

"And now do the other one!"

"Leaf Descending Tornado!"

"Wrong, two thousand and four hundred push up's go!"

Kiku almost snarled at that but assumed the position for push ups. Why was she doing this you ask? Well she realized where she is pretty good with Ninjutsu, horrible at Genjutsu, and mediocre on Taijutso. She wanted to get her Taijutsu up with her ninjutsu and so who would you ask for Taijutsu training? A Taijutsu master of course!

"Guy-sensei-"

"Two hundred more Kiku!"

How did she get him to teach her you ask? By using his and Kakashi's rivalry against them!

_"You want me to what? I am sorry Kiku but I don't have time to-"_

_"O-oh... It's ok Guy-san... I just figured you were stronger then Kakashi... after all it would be cool if you were to show him how much of a great teacher you are. You would have been stealing his student from under him. Pitty... It would have made him sad that his rival took his student." Kiku sighed pathetically, looking sadly at the floor._

_"..."_

Really, it was very easy to convince him that way although for some reason Lee started trying to turn Kiku into his rival too... Why let him down after all?

**I got a bad feeling about this...**

(An: Epic music starts in the background, you know the one where cow boys face off with a stare of death? That one.)

"Are you ready?" Kiku spoke in a clipped tone.

"Yosh!" Lee saluted but kept the same harsh glare as Kiku did.

"Ready?" Guy called from the gates of Konoha.

"Hai!" Both teen's replied intensely.

"HA!" Guy then threw a rock out and right as the rock hit the floor they were off!

Shooting through the gates into Konoha the two raced next to each-other. Glaring at the other side ways, each leaving a trail of dust behind the other. Both dodged civilians, stray carts, animals and buildings. As they glanced at the other, a man with a cart of fresh cabbage's came rolling right into their path, both crashing right into it but continuing their running as the man with the cabbage cart stood with a distraught look upon his face.

"MY CABBAGES!"

Kiku quickly dodged an on coming cart, running to the side and running on the wall's of buildings, barley dodging the civilians that were hanging laundry or enjoying the sunshine on balconies, Lee slid expertly under the cart before racing to catch up. Both ran up walls and jumped form building to building, hopping over a stunned Naruto, who's mouth was open when he was about to eat his Ramen, and Sakura who sweat dropped.

"Was that?" Naruto started as he slurped his ramen up.

"Yup." Sakura sighed. "Just what we need..."

As the teen's ran they had to jump over a large gap that went down a hill. While Lee was concentrating on where to land, out of no where a projectile smacked him in the head.

"What the?!" Lee caught the offending object, a Cabbage, and glanced to a smirking Kiku who had more random items. "Where did you get these?!"

"From the cart." Kiku shrugged nonchalantly.

Lee's eye twitched before he tossed it back only for Kiku to bring up a thick stick and hit it at his head... now the two, in mid air still, where throwing various items ranging from books, to cabbages and other various items that Kiku some how confiscated during their run. Suddenly the two impacted into the hill and began to run down, Kiku loosing her balance and rolling but catching herself. The two were going so fast that their cheeks were being blown back, making a quite humerus expression.

**Go go go!**

_Shut up Karasu I'm going!_

**Hurry up or you'll never hear the end of it!**

"ARGGG!" Lee cried as he tried to catch up, his face being in an epicly funny way of his nose being up like a pigs and teeth showing.

Kiku was no better, her hair was everywhere and now a mess and her cheeks blown back and eyes wide. Finally they came to the Hokage mountain and both raced up the mountain, swerving right and left, climbing on the second Hokage's nose, then finally his head.

Now a bit of a ways away from them were Neji and Tenten, Tenten was watching anxiously while Neji was looking bored at a finish line. Finally Guy was watching on intensely, whole body tense with anticipation, legs clenched close, hands fisted and together and finally eyes bugging out of his head as his prodigy student and Kiku came running towards them at a fast pace. As the two neared things got even more intense, as every muscle began to tighten the closer they got, like winding up a toy way to much and suddenly... the two trip and slide towards the finish line!

"What is it?!" Lee lept to his feat and asked.

"Who won?" Kiku wondered.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kiku won."

**TAKE THAT CATERPILLAR GUY!**

Lee looked distraught at that but then hid it. "Yosh! That's five you and four me Kiku my eternal rival!"

* * *

"Who what now?" Kiku asked dumbfounded as she glanced at Naruto and Sakura who in turn had a mysterious person beside them.

The guy was way too pale with black hair and eyes, a weird gay looking shirt and ninja pants. She looked him over with a frown, mind reeling over the information her team just told her.

"Lady Tsunade said we work best together and since Sai-kun is a new ninja we were the best team, seeing as how we were used to a four man squad." Sakura replied as she sent nervous glances from Naruto to Sai and back again.

"I... see." Kiku muttered before looking him over once more. "You'll never be able to take his place and I'll warn you now that your only temporarily hear until me and Naruto drag Sasuke back."

"No worries." Sai said as he gave a fake smile.

"You smile is sickeningly fake."

"Sai doesn't really know how to express emotions." Sakura muttered.

"I see."

"I read in a book once that you make friends better and happier with a smile." Sai spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"... I read that nicknames get you closer too. Like Naru-chan, Banshee, Ero-sennin, and Kaka-sensei."

"Really?" Sai looked between the three of us before pointing at Sakura.

"Ugly."

Then to Naruto.

"Dickless."

And finally to Kiku.

"Emo Hot head."

"What?!" Naruto roared as he got ready to punch Sai but Sakura held him back, despite her anger at him as well.

"Why am I emo?" Kiku grumbled in annoyance. "I'm not hot headed either."

"Lemme go Sakura! I'll show him a thing or two!" Naruto roared as he fought for release from Sakura's hold.

"Knock it off Naruto!" Sakura growled before punching his head.

"Itai! Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa." Naruto pouted as a bump appeared on his head.

* * *

"I'll show you!"

"I don't see what your upset about. I merely stated the truth."

"I'll show you truth you damn bastard!"

"Will you two cut it out!?" Kiku screeched at the top of her lungs.

What was going on you ask? Well stupid Sasori from the Akatsuki told Sakura that he had a spy in Orochimaru's hide out and we were to meet him at the Tenshi bridge. So with Kuku, Sakura, Naruto, Sai and their temporary sensei Yamato they left the village to pretend to be Sasori to meet the spy, get information where the base is and if we could, infiltrate said base in search of Sasuke.

**I wonder if teen's your age can go bold from stress?**

Karasu's teasing voice echoed in her head constantly during their trip. Now they were going to be stopping off at the Hotsprings but Naruto and Sai kept fighting, mostly Naruto reacting to Sai's words that he could not understand (or so she thought) what he said was so wrong. Really he bad mouthed Sasuke and spoke truths no one wanted to hear. Especially Naruto, who believed with his whole heart that they could bring Sasuke back, Kiku didn't complain about it because she was ok with dragging her little brother back.

But would he even come back after so long with Orochimaru?

No, she doubted that.

"..."

"..."

"Sigh." Sakura breathed a sigh as she stopped next to an irritated Yamato.

The two who were arguing looked at Kiku who in turn looked like she had Medusa hair, with eyes glowing maliciously.

"If you two do not stop... I will drag you by your ears to the highest tree and hang you by you-"

"Now Kiku-chan we don't need that kind of description." Yamato winced while Kiku was raving and pointing her Kunai at Naruto and Sai, inbetween their legs to be exact.

"HM!" She just glared at the two in annoyance.

"Yamato-sensei where should we bunk next?" Sakura asked as they neared a town.

"There's a nice hotel around hear and a hot spring!" Yamato cheerily spoke.

Both girls perked up at the word hotsprings, ignoring the glaring Naruto and fake smiling Sai. After a little while Sakura and Kiku sait inside the hotsprings with a contented sigh.

"This is nice." Kiku sighed in pleasure.

"Mhmm." Sakura agreed as the hot water soothed their sore muscles and relaxed their bodies. "I can finally get a break from hearing those two bicker."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT DICKS!" A screech sounded from the place next to them, the mens side.

All the women in the spring started to giggle while Sakura and Kiku turned five shades of red.

"Damn perverts." Kiku grumbled as she tried to make herself shrink.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, glaring at the wall that seperated the women side from the mens.

After being thoroughly embarrassed the group made their way to their hotel, only to find they only had one room left... Now they stood in their room deciding who would sleep where.

"Sakura and Kiku you two sleep there, Naruto and Sai you sleep there and I'll sleep hear." Yamato began.

The room had two beds, one by a window and the other near the restroom. Sakura and Kiku took the one by the window and Yamato by the bathroom while Naruto and Sai had to sleep on the floor on account of the constant fighting. With a sigh Kiku snuggled into her pillow and let sleep take her.

* * *

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_"Where am I?"_

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip.._

_Darkness all around..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_"Hello?" I called to the dark._

_The hum of silence answered. Nothing but darkness could be seen._

_"Is anyone there? Hello?!"_

_"**I've been waiting for you.**" A voice echoed, it rumbled and shook the very ground I walked on, it roared and echoed with a beastial undertone.. When suddenly noise was heard..._

_Drumbs in the deep.._

_Dum..._

_Bum Bum Dum..._

_Bum Bumbumbumbumbum..._

_"W-who is there?" I could feel fear coursing through me, I didn't understand..._

_Bum bumbumdum bum._

_"**Hmmm you sound so terrified.**" The voice hummed in satisfaction, I could feel breath on my neck..._

_I whirled around yet nothing was there._

_**"You won't be able to find me little raven."**_

_"Where are you?" I tried to stay calm but my voice trembled._

_bum bum bum dumb bum..._

_**"Hmmmm My little raven sounds frightened... I can feel your fear my sweet Kiku. I can feel it in waves." **The voice groaned in excitement._

_**Kiku move!**_

_Suddenly I was restrained by an unseen force, a tanned arm came around and secured me in an agonizingly tight grip._

_"ACH!" I gasped and wheezed as it held me in place, the voice next to my ear with hot breaths coming out. "Help! someone! Sai! Yamato, Kakashi-sensei! SASUKE?! NARUTO!"_

_"**No one can hear you hear my darling... especially not that Kyuubi bratt.**" The voice hissed in great distaste. **"Your mine in hear, mine to hold, mine to touch, no one else s... Mine to torture."**_

_His laughter echoed and I could feel the pricks of tears. "Karasu where are you!?" I screamed in fear and suddenly the room was lit... I was in some kind of sewer like place and infront of me stood a large cage._

_Behind this cage sat a very very large Crow/Raven with fangs in its beak, eyes clowing malicious yellow and a dark purple aura/chakra raving around it. Its beak was open in a sneer or growl, fangs revealed as it dripped with black sludge that leaked out of the cage like a thick blanket of fog. In my whole life I had never seen Karasu up until now. His head was a crow, his neck had scales on it, body like a crow but his feet also had scales and looked reptilian A tail replaced where a regular birds tail would be, long with shining silky black scales and the tip covered in feathers, his wings were out and raised high to the ceiling. Claws coming out on the elbows of the wings and teh tip. When I looked closer he looked cross between a dragon and a crow._

_He was angry that much I could tell. His eyes leaked hatred, fear and malicious intent but were not trained on me but the person no man (seeing the very muscular arm around me) that restrained my movements. Karasu had never been afraid of anything but the statue that sucked out the the Biju. If he was afraid of this man... I wouldn't stand a chance._

_**"Your precious Karasu cannot help you now."**_

_"Who are you? What do you want!"_

_**"Hmmm I was wondering when you would ask that my darling. I am the nothingness of the night, I am the chill in the air, the monster of the dark, and the shadow of men. I am killer of innocence, and taker of lives." **He chuckled darkly. **"You may call me Saburo."**_

_"Why are you hear?"_

_**"I am hear."** He chuckled darkly, **"For you."**_

_Bum bum bum..._

_Badumdumdum badum bum._

_Bum bum bum bum0 bum bum._

_The drums rolled on and on as breathing became difficult in my shock. "Why?"_

_**"Because dear one... your mine."**_

_Hands crashed over my neck and squeezed in a bruising grip. I gasped and wheezed, crying out in fear and looking out at Karasu, hand reaching for him. If I could only touch him... his chakra could purge this man off of me... I felt like poison began to wash over me as Saburo's hands turned a dark purple that began to seep inside my skin._

_It burned!_

_Oh god it burned!_

_"Karasu!" I screamed from fright a pain as my vision began to blur with tears and the upcoming unconsciousness. "Karasu!"_

_A claw from the cage rushed out and struck my hand and everything went_ black.

* * *

With a gasp of fright Kiku shot up on the bed, one hand clutching her chest and the other her head as a splitting headache began. The pain was immense and she felt like she was being swallowed whole in darkness, it was as if it was seeping from her head towards her heart.

With shallow breaths Kiku staggered off the bed and walked towards Naruto, the pain got bigger and bigger as tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't understand what was going on!

Finally she collapsed to her knee's next to Naruto, in hopes to wake him to help her. Her hand grasped his shoulder when everything went dark again and the horrible feeling left her, leaving warmth and relief in its wake.

* * *

"...u?"

"Ki...-an?"

"Em...ead?"

"...iku!"

"Kik...n!"

"Kiku!"

She shot up, head bumping someone else's as she frantically looked around. Half of her forgetting where she was and the other half searching to see if that man was there again. She was vaguely aware of arms supporting her as her breaths came out in gasps.

"Are you ok!?" Yamato's voice broke her from her disgruntled behavior.

"..."

"Kiku-chan?" Naruto was the one supporting her from falling, a crossed from her Sai was rubbing his head (so that's what she hit when she shot up.) and Sakura biting her lip in worry.

"Maybe we sould-"

She tuned them out, thoughts racing and trying to figure out what happened. Was that a real thing that had happened? Was it a nightmare? Why was Karasu quiet?

"Let's get Lee and Guy to come get her..."

"We can't leave her hear by herself!"

"We'll miss the spy sensei..."

"I can keep her with me to keep an eye on her. Don't worry dickless."

"Stop calling me that you damn bastard!"

"ENOUGH! I've had enough of you two fighting. Sai, Carry Kiku. Naruto and Sakura when we arrive at the place you hide until I say so while I go in disguised as Sasori. After we get the information we need we will head back to Konoha and get a proper team to search the base. My word is final."

"Hai Yamato-sensei..."

"..."

"She really seams out of it." Sakura observed.

* * *

They were all hiding in the bushes at a safe distance, chakra hidden. Sai held Kiku secure on his back while Naruto sat next to Sakura. A crossed from them was Yamato disguised as Sasori and Kabuto before him on the bridge. Both seemed deep in conversation.

"Something is wrong..." Kiku whispered in Sai's ear.

"Is that?" Sakura gapped as Orochimaru emerged from the bushed behind Kabuto.

"Orochimaru." Naruto hissed out in hatred before leaping from his place as Yamato was discovered.

It went downhill from there, Naruto lost his control on Kyuubi and transformed. He was unleashing his rage on Orochimaru who looked amused the whole time. Four tails were on Naruto's back as a snarl echoed around from his mouth. His chakra pulsing and Karasu wanted to answer. Kiku however did not wish to fight and summoned Sendo as she and Sai (who flew on a ink bird) into the sky, seemingly safe. That was until a tail smashed into Sai and he went flying.

"Sai!" Kiku yelled in worry as she turned Sendo around to catch him.

He landed roughly on Sendo as Kiku held him, all dodging the raging tails that swung around. One ebven caught her arm causing her to scream from the pure chakra tail, it burned her skin on contact until Karasu's Chakra answered to fling the tail away.

"Shit!" Kiku cursed, body exhausted and barley able to stay awake as she kept dodging between snakes from Orochimaru and tails from the four tail transformation, no it was five tails now as one hit and knocked her into the forest bellow.

After using a powerful beam, the Kyuubi enhanced Naruto calmed when he could not find Orochimaru.

"Naruto!" Sakura called worried as she ran to him, also sporting burn marks from his chakra.

"Wheres Kiku and Sai?" Naruto frowned as he glanced around.

"He left with Orochimaru." Yamato frowned a he looked around. "It looks like Kiku is with them."

* * *

"Did you bring her?"

"Yes."

"Good. You are doing well."

"Hear are the files you also asked for."

"Hmmmm good. Kabuto, take care of our young...guest."

Kabuto emerged from the shadow's, pushing his glasses up with a smirk as he looked over the unconcious form of Kiku. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

"I finally have you back, Kiku Karasu." Orochimaru chuckled in the dark. His sadistic gaze roamed over her, inspecting her. "You have done well... Sai."

"Of course. What will be done with her?" Sai pondered as he glanced back to Kabuto who was dragging Kiku away.

"She will be reintroduced to her home." Orochimaru grinned. "And dragged back into hell."

* * *

Things are about to get really interesting =D


End file.
